


Studded

by DickBaggins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Human!Castiel - Freeform, M/M, Piercings, Sastiel - Freeform, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DickBaggins/pseuds/DickBaggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel just /has/to get his tongue pierced after seeing it in porn, but human bodies heal awful slow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studded

They're watching porn together one night, jammed up on the bed with Sam against the wall and Cas up against his chest, leisurely pawing, when Cas darts forward to pause the video and get up real close. When he asks, Sam explains the glint of metal on the pretty blond's tongue is a piercing and Cas watches the rest of the video rapt; Sam strokes two loads out of him before the video's even over. Later that night, Cas decides he's going to get his tongue pierced and the next morning he's in a chair with his tongue stuck out and Sam squeezing his hand and it pinches a bit but it's really nothing, especially compared with all the pleasure he plans on wringing out of Sam with the new alteration. His heart drops when he hears the healing period, 4-6 weeks, just another disadvantage to losing his Grace. Cas grumbles about it on the way home, grumbles about it through endless boxes of popsicles, grumbles about it as much as he can with his too-big tongue filling his mouth up all weird. It's like missing a limb; he can't even talk well at first, can't lick at Sam's mouth with his swollen tongue because it hurts, can't even kiss Sam for a few days, and that's the least of it.

After a week, he's _sure_ it's healed enough, sticking it out all the way at Sam, wriggling it around and watching Sam go red to the tips of his ears but he taps the sheet of after-care instructions on the fridge and insists, haltingly, that they wait a bit longer. Two more weeks, at least. Cas marks the days off on a calender with a red pen.

He doesn't tell Sam when the time is up, just corners him coming out of the bathroom, presses him back against the wall with scary ease, eyes all hard blue while he grips Sam's jaw and turns his face away to lick a wide stroke up Sam's bared neck, fluttering the tongue stud against the vein that pops out so nice. He tastes all shower fresh, clean and soapy and _Sam_ and Cas can't get enough. He was going to go slow but he turns Sam's head back towards him and slips his tongue inside Sam's mouth, metal clacking briefly on his teeth, swallowing each other's moans while Cas figures out his amped up appendage. It doesn't hurt at all, gives an extra kick of sensation when their tongues press together and in no time at all, Cas is licking his way down Sam's body, flickering the hard metal over his nipples, dipping it in his navel and finally – finally – Cas gets to replicate what he'd seen in the video.

He has it all memorized because he couldn't stop watching it, knows exactly what he wants to do. First is the long slide of his tongue against the underside of Sam's shaft, tracing the vein with metal, moaning because Sam's throbbing in his mouth, because it's been so long since he _tasted_ him and just that makes Cas's dick leak into his boxers. Then he's pressing Sam's dick up against his stomach and running the tongue stud around his balls, sucking so it presses in, so Sam can really feel it. Sam's hips arch restlessly, his fists tangling tight in Cas's hair and his noises are all strained and clipped. Cas figures he can deviate from the plan a little and it won't hurt and besides, Sam is uncut whereas the recipient in the video wasn't. Cas grips Sam's dick at the base, licks up his shaft from the bottom to the top, gently dipping the end of his tongue in Sam's bunched up foreskin. He feels the metal catch against the sensitive skin, hears Sam choking out a gasp and he _has_ to watch, craning his neck up so their eyes meet while Cas runs his new piercing along Sam's slick head, keeping the foreskin bunched up so he's moving in between, twirling and moaning so loud the metal is vibrating against Sam, coaxing out sticky drops of precome that Cas smears around.

He has to stroke himself at the same time, absolutely _has_ to because Sam tastes better than he remembered, dark and salty and a vague undercurrent that's all his own. Cas wants more of that, tells Sam so before he pulls his foreskin back and batters his head with the piercing, rubbing it against the pearly mess Sam's blurting out. Cas can tell he's there already, can see from his gritted teeth, from the endless gripping of his hair that Sam's fighting it back so he moans loud, showy, flashing the tongue stud across Sam's head again before sweeping the length of him in his mouth, rocking back on his heels and relaxing so Sam slides down his throat easier than he would have expected from nearly a month without practice.

Sam leans back heavily against the wall and in five seconds, Cas counts them off in his head, in five seconds, Sam's tensing everywhere and spilling down Cas's throat with no warning; the first spurt goes down easily but Cas coughs on the next, pops his mouth off and sticks out his tongue and Sam unloads the rest on his face, dripping down his wide pink lips, dribbling against his tongue and Cas doesn't stop, flicks his piercing so it clatters and traces it all around Sam's sensitive head, coaxing every last drop he can onto his tongue, savouring the sharp taste that he's missed so damn much.

His face is a mess but he isn't done, not by a long shot; there's three weeks of head to make up for, after all, and, Cas is pretty sure, about a million different ways to take Sam apart with his new equipment.


End file.
